Un autre destin
by Ange Boreale
Summary: ALTERNATIVE : Harry n'est pas l'élu. Il a été élevé par ses parents et a une petite soeur. Les enfants des Maraudeurs ont tous grandi ensemble et sont scolarisés à Poudlard.


**Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione Granger était devant la grille d'une grande et magnifique maison. De là où elle était, elle pouvait distinguer les traits chaleureux de cette dernière. Les couleurs choisies y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Le blanc immaculé des murs était mis en valeur par les grandes fenêtres qui disposées de volets de couleurs ocre ainsi que du toit de chaume qui était pour beaucoup dans le charme de la maison.

Hermione traînait derrière elle une grosse valise avec ses initiales en or de gravées dessus. Elle inspira profondément et toucha la grille pour l'ouvrir. Au moment où ses mains rentrèrent en contact avec le métal, deux griffons de pierre s'animèrent, de part et d'autres du portail. Ils se mirent à battre des ailes et se penchèrent pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. Leurs yeux posés sur Hermione devinrent rouges. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très accueillants ce qui ne la rassura guère. Les deux Griffons battirent de nouveau des ailes et se remirent dans la position initiale et leurs yeux redevinrent roche.

Hermione regardait toujours les deux statues quand elle entendit un grincement. La grille s'ouvrit devant elle. Hermione saisit sa valise et passa le mur d'enceinte. La maison était posée au beau milieu d'un grand parc. Ce dernier disposait de nombreux type de végétation mais également d'animaux. Ici les créatures magiques côtoyaient les animaux connus des Moldus. Ils semblaient vivre dans une parfaite harmonie. Hermione se dit qu'ils avaient une grande longueur d'avance sur les hommes.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait rendre visite à son amie et elle ne fut nullement déçue par ce qu'elle lui avait racontée. Elle avança jusqu'à la grande porte en bois et la frappa avec le loquet. Hermione entendit du mouvement derrière la porte, des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit timidement pour laisser apparaître un elfe de maison. Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille avec attention. Puis il poussa une exclamation et dit :

- Oh !! Mais vous êtes…, fit l'elfe en écarquillant davantage ses yeux globuleux

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une voix, qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien, retentit dans la maison.

- Hestia, qui est ce ?

Le jeune homme à qui appartenait cette voix ouvrit plus grand la porte et Hermione ne put que confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de celui à qui elle pensait. Harry Potter avec ses cheveux mal coiffés, son air suffisant et son regard provoquant. Il fronça les sourcils quand il découvrit le visage de la nouvelle arrivante. L'elfe de maison le regarda avec enthousiasme.

- Maître c'est…

Harry ne le laissa pas continuer.

- C'est personne, répondit t'il d'une voix froide en la regarda comme si elle était une espèce répugnante de Veracrasse.

Il poussa une exclamation et lui claqua la porte au nez. Hermione était là, avec sa valise, au milieu du pallier, la porte à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle se contenta de murmurer entre ses dents un « charmant » en restant droite comme une baguette, complètement figée. Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à un accueil de ce genre venant de sa part mais de là à la laisser dehors. Elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle lui aurait bien jeté un sort pour lui raser la tête. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se délecter de l'image d'un Harry Potter chauve que la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Harry mais une fille un peu plus jeune qu'Hermione aux cheveux roux soigneusement lissés. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione je suis contente que tu sois là, je commençais à me sentir seule, entourée de garçons, dit t'elle joyeusement.

Hermione sourit à son tour en voyant son amie.

Emma Potter était la petite sœur d'Harry et d'un an sa cadette. Elle avait invitée Hermione à passer une partie des vacances d'été chez elle. Hermione avait acceptée de bon cœur mais réalisa trop tard qu'elle devrait supporter la plus vantarde et puérile personne que la Terre n'est jamais portée, le dénommé Harry Potter. Entre eux deux, c'était une grande histoire d'hostilité. Leurs centres d'intérêts, leurs priorités et leurs divertissements n'étaient absolument pas les mêmes. En bref, ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun. Les petites blagues que faisait la bande à Potter n'étaient pas du tout au goût d'Hermione. La seule dans son entourage qu'elle appréciait était la sœur du jeune homme, Emma. Elle n'avait rien contre Lucie Lupin non plus, qui était vraiment agréable bien qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Harry.

Emma était différente de son frère aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, elle les avaient roux foncé et lisses. Le seul point commun était leurs yeux vert émeraude. Si Harry était le portrait craché de James, Emma avait des deux. Les cheveux, les sourcils et les yeux de sa mère et le nez, les lèvres et les pommettes de son père. En ce qui concerne leur personnalité, c'était le jour et la nuit. Harry était vantard et arrogant, enchaînant blague sur blague alors qu'Emma elle était calme, posée et réfléchit. Toutefois, en certaines circonstances, elle pouvait montrer un caractère bien trempé, elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. C'était sûrement ce qui plaisait à Hermione. Depuis la première fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées, le courant était tout de suite passé.

C'est sur ses pensées qu'Hermione entra dans le manoir Potter. Emma laissa passer son amie. Cette dernière, curieuse, balaya du regard la pièce dans laquelle elle était entrée. Le hall d'entrée était baigné de lumière grâce aux grandes fenêtres et à la rosace au dessus de la porte en chêne, qu'Emma venait de refermer. Des tableaux magiques étaient accrochés ici et là. Un grand miroir était placé contre le mur au dessus d'une belle commode. Hermione s'en approcha par curiosité.

- Je ne vois pas mon reflet dedans. Comment ça se fait ? demanda t'elle en se tournant vers son amie

- Oui c'est normal il…

- Il reflète seulement les personnes qui cherchent à nuire aux personnes vivant ici. C'est une glace à l'ennemi, version domestique, fit une voix masculine.

Cette voix, Hermione la connaissait aussi. Elle se retourna et aperçue un jeune homme en haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux bruns et avait un regard troublant. On avait l'impression qu'il lui permettait de lire au plus profond de l'âme des gens. Il s'agissait du meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, Jack Black.

Ce dernier descendit les marches avec nonchalance tout en fixant Hermione. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il regarda le miroir en question et replaça une de ses mèches.

- D'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'on ne te voie pas dedans. Tu as toujours des envies de meurtres sur Harry non ?

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il tourna les talons pour s'adresser à Emma.

- Tu auras pu prévenir que tu invitais Grangy Granger. On aurait pu lui réserver un accueil digne de ce nom.

Il avait ce petit sourire qu'Hermione détestait tant. Le sourire qui voulait dire « Prends garde à toi, Hermione ».

- Tu es toujours aussi drôle, dis moi, si tu allais rejoindre Harry et nous faisais le plaisir de disparaître ? Je te signale que je n'ai pas compte à te rendre sur les personnes que j'invite. D'ailleurs, je te signale que tu es là aussi en tant qu'invité, alors garde tes menaces pour les personnes que ça impressionne, pesta Emma.

- Ma chère petite Emma, dit Jack en entourant ses épaules de son bras. Sache que si je suis aussi gentil avec toi, c'est seulement parce que je te connais depuis le berceau et que je te considère comme ma soeur. En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais sûrement choisie comme cobaye numéro un de mes petites plaisanteries.

Le grincement d'une porte les interrompus. A quelques mètres d'Hermione, la tête d'Harry sortie par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Jack, tu viens ? dit t'il sans même un regard à l'invitée de sa sœur.

- J'arrive, répondit Jack en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de rejoindre son ami.

Une fois la porte refermée, Emma soupira.

- Ah ces deux là, marmonna t'elle

Hermione eut un sourire compatissant pour son amie. C'était une chose de supporter Harry et Jack à Poudlard mais Emma devait aussi le faire pendant les vacances.

- Allez viens, je vais te présenter à mes parents, fit Emma en lui faisant un signe de la main

Elle guida Hermione à travers plusieurs couloirs puis arriva finalement en vue de la cuisine où la voix de Lily se faisait entendre.

- Arrête de rire James, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avoir une discussion avec ton fils. Il dépasse les bornes.

- Lily, détends toi un peu, ce n'est qu'un peu de poussière perpétuelle. Ca doit pouvoir s'enlever… enfin je crois, hésita t'il un peu inquiet.

- Tu veux que notre maison ressemble à la cabane hurlante ? Vas voir Harry et trouve une solution pour enlever ça. Je te préviens que si tu reviens bredouille, je vous le ferais payer à tous les deux, tonna t'elle.

- J'y vais, j'y vais. Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu te mets en colère…

- JAMES !!

Ce dernier se mit à courir dans le couloir alors qu'un balai se fracasse contre le mur juste à côté de lui. Il arriva en face des filles et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

- Salut les filles, belle journée n'est ce pas ? Tu dois être Hermione, je suis ravi te voir enfin, depuis le temps qu'Emma nous parle de toi, fit James, souriant, en lui tendant la main.

Hermione lui serra, un peu mal à l'aise par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi monsieur Potter, répondit t'elle timidement

- Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi James, je suis pas si vieux que ça

- James je t'entends encore, très bien tu l'auras voulu, dit la voix de Lily

- Ou la, marmonna t-il, avec frayeur.

Le balai derrière lui se mit à s'animer et fonça vers lui. Il lui donna des coups sur les fesses ce qui le fit partir en courant sous les yeux d'Hermione qui hésita entre rire ou le plaindre. Emma, elle se contenta de secouer la tête d'exaspération puis invita son amie à la suivre. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine et trouvèrent Lily en train de faire... des cookies... enfin ça en avait la forme mais ils étaient bleus.

- Maman, Hermione est là, dit Emma.

Lily leva alors la tête de son plateau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et de la farine sur nez. Hermione savait à présent de qui son amie tenait ces intenses yeux verts et ces magnifiques cheveux roux. La mère d'Emma avait la douceur inscrite sur son visage et les fossettes sur ces joues indiquaient qu'elle avait tendance à sourire beaucoup.

- Hermione, je suis heureuse de te voir enfin, Emma nous a souvent parlé de toi.

- Moi de même Madame Potter, répondit la jeune fille.

- Oui, d'ailleurs elle a faillit ne jamais entrer dans la maison. Heureusement que Harry n'est pas chargé d'accueillir les invités. Il l'a jetée dehors maman, ajouta Emma contrariée.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et prit un air désespéré.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, crois moi, il va s'excuser. Je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête par moment. C'est étrange qu'il agisse ainsi, vous êtes dans la même maison pourtant. Si tu avais été à Serpentard j'aurais compris. Je pourrais remplir une bibliothèque avec les parchemins que j'ai reçu de Severus Rogue qui se plaignait des mauvaises blagues de Harry, soupira t'elle

Hermione émit un sourire gêné.

- Je crois qu'il serait plus juste de dire que nous sommes victimes d'une incompatibilité caractérielle. Il est si…

Lily leva les sourcils et sourit, amusée.

- Arrêtes toi, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. Il est insupportable. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai aussi vécu ça. Ne t'en fais pas les garçons mettent toujours plus de temps que nous à grandir… enfin... vous voulez un cookies? dit elle en tendant le plateau.

Hermione et Emma se regardèrent puis fixèrent les gâteaux bleus avec anxiété.

- Euh... maman... pourquoi est ce qu'ils sont bleus? demanda Emma en faisait une grimace.

- Oh oui... la couleur, dit Lily gênée. En fait je crois que ton frère et Jack se sont amusés à colorer la farine... Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêtée de chercher les explications à leurs blagues.

Hermione ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle aussi avait arrêtée d'essayer de les comprendre ces deux là. Et en fin de compte il n'y avait rien à comprendre, ils étaient tous les deux des cas désespérés, complètement irrécupérables. Mais inutile de le préciser à voix haute, c'était comme parler à un mur. Un mur particulièrement malsain. Elle prit alors un biscuit et mordit dedans. Ils avaient peut être un aspect bizarre mais ils étaient succulents.

- C'est vraiment très bon.

- Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Asseyez vous! Hermione tu dois être fatiguée de ta route.

Elles s'assirent toutes les trois à la table et mangèrent une paire de gâteau. Étrangement, parler avec Lily était chose facile. En règle générale, s'adresser à des adultes est toujours différent. On fait attention à ce que l'on dit et les sujets de conversations ne sont pas les mêmes. Mais c'était différent avec Lily Potter. Son sourire détendait Hermione et la mettait en confiance, elle n'était absolument pas gênée de lui parler. Elles étaient toutes les trois en train de rire sur une anecdote que Lily racontait. Une potion de James qui s'était retourné contre lui et lui avait fait avoir des spaghettis à la place des cheveux. C'est alors qu'elles entendirent des pas se diriger vers la cuisine et la voix de Jack Black.

- Hum... je sens l'odeur des cookies de ma très chère tante. Oh et à l'odeur... je dirais les cookies aux pépites de chocolats et aux noisettes, ceux que préfère Harry. C'est ça ma tantine préférée?

Lily, Emma et Hermione virent entrer Jack avec son sourire en coin.

- Oui, c'est ça. Tu as faim ? demanda Lily.

- Toujours pour des cookies fait maison, dit il en se frottant les mains et en se dirigeant vers une chaise.

- Ton double n'est pas là? demanda Emma en servant à tous le monde du jus d'orange.

- Non il est en train de réviser son cours d'enchantement, déclara t'il calmement en s'asseyant.

- Lui, réviser? C'est une blague? fit Emma, sceptique.

- Tu te trompes à son sujet, il révise toujours l'aspect pratique. C'est tellement plus intéressant que d'étudier ses stupides beaucoup poussiéreux, dit il en jetant un coup d'œil entendu à Hermione avant de tendre la main vers le plat à cookies.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en saisir un que Lily lui tapa sur la main.

- Même pas en rêve, lui annonça t'elle avec une fausse sévérité

- Quoi? Mais je meurs de faim moi, répondit t'il avec une mine de chien battu qu'il utilisait à chaque fois pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Oui je sais et c'est justement pour ça que tu vas manger autre chose de plus… consistant, dit Lily avec un ton mielleux qui n'annonçait rien de bon et ça même Hermione l'avait deviné. Ça t'apprendra à trifouiller dans ma cuisine! Et ne cherche pas à t'enfuir de cette chaise ou ton père te retrouvera transformé en gnome.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Jack Black se soumettre à l'autorité de quelqu'un. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil et semblait être anxieux, il avait même de la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front. Il regarda Lily se lever et aller chercher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. C'était impressionnant de constater l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Hermione regarda Lily comme si elle était devenue son idole. Elle regretta soudainement que la mère d'Emma ne soit pas professeur à Poudlard. Cela aurait le mérite de pouvoir calmer les ardeurs des deux jeunes garçons qu'il y avait sous son toit. Lily déposa devant Jack un plat de choux fleurs crus.

- Tu verras, ça passe tout seul avec un peu de mayonnaise, annonça t'elle en se rasseyant.

- Mais... Tante Lily... tu sais très bien que... bredouilla t'il, implorant.

- Que tu adores les choux fleurs. Comment l'oublierais-je, mon neveu chéri. Maintenant mange tout ce qu'il y a dans ce plat ou je te jure que tu en mangeras à tous les repas jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, déclara t'elle, menaçante.

- Si c'est à cause de la farine, c'est vraiment injuste, ce n'était qu'une toute petite blague.

- Oui bien sûr et cela m'a même fait sourire mais ce n'est pas le cas pour la poussière perpétuelle !

- Mais je...

- Bonne appétit !!

Jack ne chercha plus à répliquer, il prit la fourchette que lui avait donner Lily et piqua dans un des légumes et fit un visage à faire pitié. Ce jour restera graver dans la mémoire d'Hermione. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle voyait ce m'as-tu-vu dans une situation risible. C'est seulement au bout d'une demie heure que Lily eut pitié de Jack. Il avait le visage tout pâle et n'arrivait plus à mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Bon on arrête là! Avale au moins ce que tu as dans la bouche, ça reste de la nourriture.

Emma se cachait le visage dans ses mains pour ne pas rire directement devant lui mais en vain. Jack la fusilla du regard en la voyant se moquer de lui.

- Il reste un cookies! dit elle en se contrôlant pour ne pas exploser de rire. On te le laisse.

- Non, répliqua Lily, je crois que mon neveu adoré est rassasié, ça serait de la gourmandise. Et puis c'est à Hermione qu'il revient, c'est elle l'invité.

Hermione hésita un peu. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres de Black par la suite. Mais après tout, avec la mère d'Emma près d'elle, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Elle prit alors le dernier et le dégusta sous l'oeil mauvais de Jack qui avait toujours la bouche pleine. C'est à ce moment là que Harry décida de faire son entrée.

- Hey maman, tu as fait mes cookies? dit t'il joyeusement.

Le simple fait d'entendre le mot « maman » sortir de sa bouche dérangeait Hermione. L'entendre donner un surnom affectif était vraiment étrange surtout quand on le connaissait comme elle, elle le connaissait.

Harry rentra dans la cuisine et s'approcha de la table... il n'y en avait plus! Ses gâteaux a lui, les spéciales Maraudeurs! Il n'y en avait plus un seul!

- Vous ne m'en avais même pas laissez un seul ? s'exclama t'il, indigné.

Il regarda toutes les personnes assises à table : sa mère, Emma, Jack... qui avait l'air malade et qui lui montrait Hermione du doigt avec un cookie! Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à crier au scandale quand Emma prit la parole.

- Tu n'avais qu'à venir plus tôt au lieu de « réviser », déclara t'elle en faisait signe avec ses mains.

- Toi, tu es la plus jeune alors ne me parles pas sur ce ton PETITE sœur, et toi, dit il en fixant Hermione. Tu as osé manger tous mes cookies! Jamais tu ne recommenceras!

- Tout d'abord, répliqua la jeune fille, je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir mangé, ensuite tu as bien assez de ton ego pour te nourrir et pour finir… ils étaient très bons, tu as vraiment raté quelque chose.

Hermione mit le reste du gâteau dans sa bouche et regarda victorieusement Harry. Emma regarda son frère. Il n'avait pas l'air de revenir de ce qui venait de se passer. La surprise qu'il y avait sur son visage se changea bientôt en froncement de sourcils. Il allait s'énerver... s'énerver vraiment beaucoup.

- Bon tu viens Hermione! Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Lily remarqua que ces deux là ne pouvaient effectivement pas se voir, c'était une évidence. Emma entraîna Hermione vers la sortie en prenant soin de ne pas faire attention à Harry. Ce dernier regarda sa mère puis Jack complètement atterré.

- Non mais je rêve! Elle est là seulement que depuis quelque minutes qu'elle me pourrit déjà la vie!

- Arrête de faire l'indigné, il me semble que c'est toi qui a commencé. Tu l'as mise dehors tout à l'heure non? Annonça Lily en fronçant les sourcils

Harry avait l'air embêté, sa mère allait le tuer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle. Son front était plissé, ses yeux étaient rétrécis... il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Harry, c'est la première fois que ta soeur invite une amie à la maison. Et Hermione a l'air d'être une jeune fille très bien, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être aimable avec elle et de les laisser les tranquilles toutes les deux.

- Que je la laisse tranquille? Mais maman, c'est elle qui me rend continuellement la vie impossible à Poudlard. Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais. C'est une vraie harpie, et voilà que maintenant elle empiète sur mon espace vital!

Lily fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua.

- Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de monter ses affaires dans sa chambre et de t'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

Harry ne sut dire qu'un « QUOI???? ». Jack toujours la bouche plein n'avait pas pu le dire mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il fixait sa tante avec des yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or. Harry ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille! Il ne s'était jamais excusé de son comportement envers quiconque excepté sa mère. Il n'allait sûrement pas le faire avec Hermione Granger, c'était physiquement impossible. Elle deviendrait encore plus insupportable qu'elle l'est déjà, ensuite il ne voulait pas que pendant une seule seconde dans sa vie elle se sente supérieure à lui et enfin sa réputation et son amour propre seraient trop entachés... Non, il ne s'excuserait jamais auprès d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends? dépêches toi! insista Lily.

- M'man! Je ne peux pas faire ça! Et puis, ce n'est que Granger! Ce n'est pas grave!

Jack regarda Harry avec un air horrifié et secoua la tête négativement. Jack avait raison de montrer à Harry qu'il ne fallait pas dire ce genre de chose devant Lily. Cette dernière se mit debout et frappa sur la table.

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave?? Harry James Potter va t'excuser ou je te le ferais regretter toute ta vie!!

Les fenêtres de la cuisine s'ouvrirent toutes en même temps et le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce. Là, Lily Potter était vraiment en rogne... Jack sous la peur avala tout ce qu'il avant dans la bouche d'un coup et prit Harry par le bras et le tira jusque dans le couloir. Ce dernier ne semblait pas plus être capable de bouger par lui même

- Oui tante Lily! Harry y va de ce pat!

Puis une fois totalement hors de vue de sa tante, il regarda Harry comme si l'avait perdu la raison.

- T'es malade de parler sur son ton à ta mère??

- Par Merlin, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère, tout ça c'est encore de la faute de Granger, pesta t'il en serrant les dents

- Harry…

- Non Jack, je n'ai aucune envie de m'excuser auprès de Granger! dit il en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Qui te parles d'envie! T'es obligé là! Au fait, t'as eut le temps de...

- ... Oui c'est fait.

- Bien, si tu dois t'excuser autant que ça en vaille la peine, et puis Lily n'a pas dit sur quel ton tu devais lui dire, fit Jack avec un sourire

- Mon ami, tu es un génie. On va lui souhaiter la bienvenue au manoir Potter à notre chère préfète.

* * *


End file.
